House of Agenda / House of Keys
House of Agendas / House of Keys is the 8th and 9th episode of Season 1 and overall. It premiered on January 10, 2011. Click here for the Episode Gallery Plot Patricia Williamson reports Joy Mercer as a missing person to the police. Jerome Clarke stirs things even more between Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, and Mick Campbell. Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter go to visit Sarah Frobisher-Smythe at the retirement home. However, they didn't get much information from her except a mysterious warning, "Beware the black bird." After looking up the hieroglyphic symbols from the back of the old painting, Fabian and Nina manage to crack the code leading them to the staircase where they look underneath the 8th step to find the next clue, an Egyptian puzzle piece. Mick and Amber are reunited after Fabian forces Jerome to admit the truth about setting Amber up with Alfie. Patricia is told by the police that Joy is safe at home and later receives an e-mail from her, but is still unsure what to believe as the email comes from a new email address and is unlike Joy's writing style. Summary Jerome asks how Mick is since the kissing incident has happened. Jerome offers him his advice, and Mick declines. Then Jerome lies to him that Alfie and Amber went on a date in the laundry room last night. Mick decides to go talk to Alfie, but Jerome stops him and tells him he is better without Amber. Amber walks in waiting for an apology but Mick ignores her and leaves. Victor Rodenmaar Jr. brings the backpacks back. Patricia looks in her bag, but only to find that the file had been taken. Mara wonders why Victor didn't say anything, and Patricia explains that he didn't want to get into a discussion about where Joy is. Victor burns Joy's file in his office, and is telling someone on the phone that the crisis has been averted. Fabian and Nina decide to go into the attic again. Patricia comes in and wonders why they hang out so much, and Fabian explains it's because she is a witch. After Fabian and Nina leave, Patricia asks Trudy when Joy's parents came to take her things, and when Trudy knew Joy was leaving. Trudy told Patricia she didn't know, and Patricia thought it was weird Nina came the exact same day Joy left. Trudy explained to her that Nina was meant to be there, and that there was a delay problem. In Mr. Winkler's class, Mr. Winkler asks what the class is doing for their Ancient History projects. Mick decides to do his on Roman Gladiatorial Games, using himself as the gladiator, and use Alfie as the person he kills as payback for dating Amber. Mr.Winkler asks Fabian what he'd do on his, and Fabian says that he and Nina will do theirs on Ancient Egypt Mythology and living forever since Anubis House is named after an Egyptian god. Amber complains about living forever and Mick scoffs. Amber asks him what's wrong with him, and he semi-ignores her. After class ends, Patricia tells Mara that she is confused about Joy, Nina, and what is going on in the first place. Nina and Fabian go to the old lady, Sarah. Sarah asks if Nina has found the treasure, and Nina asks where it is. Sarah tells Nina, "You must not let him find it!" Nina tells her it is all right. Sarah freaks out when she sees Fabian in the room and doesn't want him to see the locket. Nina calms her down again. Sarah then says that the blackbird is watching the house and that Nina has to be careful. Patricia goes to the police office hoping they can help her find Joy. At gym class Alfie, Jerome, and Mick, are playing a game of soccer while Amber and Mara are talking. Alfie tosses the soccer ball to Amber and tells her to catch it, but the ball hits her in the head. Mick asks Jerome what Amber sees in Alfie. Amber tells Mara that Mick stood her up, and Mara makes a joke about boys and laugh. Mick thinks they are laughing at him. Mick gets back in the game and pushes Alfie. Upon seeing Amber run up to Alfie, Alfie fakes a broken ankle. At the police station, Patricia wants them to track Joy down. Patricia says that the family doesn't know their daughter is missing, and that something strange is going on. The police say they will help her. Back at school. Nina is reading a book that has a section on hieroglyphics. Fabian says the girl in Nina's locket as the same pretty eyes as Nina. Nina denies that and informs Fabian that they know nothing about the girl, the treasure, Sarah's connection to the house, or Sarah's name. Nina concludes that Sarah must have lived or visited Anubis House before. Nina wonders if the girl in the picture was Sarah, and Fabian wonders if the black bird is Corbierre. At the police station, the cop is on the phone with Victor. He tells Victor that Patricia filed a missing person report on Joy. Victor simply tells him not do anything. At Anubis House, Amber gets everything for Alfie since he has a broken ankle. Fabian wonders why Amber dumped Mick for Alfie. Nina looks at Fabian's phone for the symbols. Then Alfie stands up on the couch and high fives Jerome, easily showing Fabian his ankle is fake. Nina translates the symbols, and comes up with the clue saying to look under the eighth step. Fabian talks about Amber and Alfie's date, but Nina informs him that Amber was going on a date with Mick. The cop calls Patricia and lie that Joy's parents confirmed that she is safe at home. Patricia asks why Joy hasn't called or responded, but the cop tells her that she will soon. At school Fabian confronts Jerome and makes him tell the truth about his scam. Jerome tells Mick and then Mick runs back to Anubis House to meet Amber. He gives Amber a conch shell that he says he found in the Indian Ocean when he was on vacation last summer, and they get back together. In the living room, Fabian and Nina plan to pry up the eighth step floorboard later on. Patricia receives a fake e-mail from Joy saying that she is home safe and fine. Patricia apologizes to Nina for accusing her of having anything to do with Joy, and Nina forgives. Amber tells everyone that she and Mick got back together, and are throwing a party next week to celebrate. In Mara and Amber's room, Amber repeatedly tells Mara about how sweet Mick is and how he almost died trying to get a conch shell for her. Nina and Fabian successfully pry the eighth step, and Fabian finds a key. But Victor hears them and is wondering who is there. Nina hides on the side of the step so that Victor doesn't see her. Victor trips on the step and hurts his foot, but he goes back upstairs. Nina spies on Trudy when she goes into Victor's office to help with Victor's broken foot. Victor looks for a spare key to open the first-aid kit with. He notices the empty space under the spare attic key and wonders where it is. Trivia *On nick.com, this episode is put together with House of Locks / House of Eyes and called "House of Anubis Premiere Movie - Part 2". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1